


>:[

by amaresu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Episode: s01e19 Misplaced, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Roy do during Misplaced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	>:[

He doesn't realize anything has happened at first. It sounds stupid, but he slept through the initial disappearance and only woke up because his phone wouldn't stop ringing. Seeing Ollie's name on the caller ID meant he didn't answer the phone and instead went about getting ready for patrol. It was only when he turned on the evening news to watch while he ate some breakfast that he found out what happened.

From there it was a mad scramble to get his phone and listen to his messages, feeling more and more guilty the more frantic Ollie sounded. They had their differences, but he didn't want Ollie to worry. Calling him back got voicemail, something he wasn't surprised about because Ollie was probably out keeping the peace, but it upsets him all the same.

He grabs some Pop Tarts to eat as he heads out the door looking for Ollie. It takes him hours to get across the city and he leaves dozens of looters and rioters handing from lampposts and tied to parking meters in his wake. Eventually he finds Ollie and Dinah on that stupid god-damned bridge where everything always seems to happen. They're trying to clear out a traffic jam and what looks like a huge pileup at the same time. He doesn't say anything, just gets to work directing people off the bridge and helping people out of their cars.

Dinah is the first one to see him. All he hears is a chocked, "Ro-Red Arrow!" The next thing he knows Ollie is wrapping him up in one his smothering hugs and with Dinah following soon after.

"I over slept okay," He doesn't push them off as hard as he normally would because he understands their worry, but he has appearances to keep.

Later, once the worlds are merged back together and he's talked to Kaldur and made sure everyone is okay, he follows Ollie and Dinah back to their place for chili. He doesn't really know Zatanna, but he thinks he might go talk to her anyway. He knows what it's like to lose a father, but he also knows that sometimes you get a chance to build a new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: What the frick happened to Roy that entire time.
> 
> I want to know.
> 
> What he did. During the crisis. He helped people. And stoof.
> 
> Did he go.
> 
> And say hi to the team after everything was over.
> 
> Because he was secretly really worried.


End file.
